


perfect

by winterwoozii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Fluff, Sad Ending, Texting, mingyu's a butt, poor wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwoozii/pseuds/winterwoozii
Summary: "It hurts, Mingyu."





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> (Wonwoo is younger than Mingyu in this.)

Nothing new; not a phone call, not an appearance, not even so much as a measly text.

Wonwoo hugged the sheets tighter. An alarm clock rested in the distance, it’s red blinking lights reading ‘ **3:00 AM** ’.

He shifted, eyes unable to close as he stared; stared into nothing, but everything at the same time. Nothing was clear anymore, all that he could see when he shut his poor, sleep-deprived lids was Mingyu’s face.

His canines, shining in the sunlight as he flashed a grin at Wonwoo, eyes practically crescents from the brightness of his countenance. A smile, so perfectly _perfect_.

Perfect.

Perfect was Mingyu, and Mingyu was perfect.

It never occurred to Wonwoo that he could be other things: Fake, _too_ good…A liar.

Perfect had its flaws, its dents within itself. There was nothing in this world that was ‘perfect’, so to say. Because perfect was unscarred, pure natural beauty, a godly form.

And Wonwoo was the furthest thing from perfect.

‘ **Wonu:** I miss you..’

‘ **Wonu:** Are you there? I hope you’re okay.’

‘ **Wonu:** I’m sorry.. I’ll stop texting now. Give me a reply when you can.’

A tear slipped through the confines of his retina, and before he knew it, the white light and blue bubbles of the chat screen disappeared, his phone going dull.

Two months. Nothing.

If there was one thing long-distance relationships couldn’t handle, it was the fact that it was long-distance. That whatever they knew came from only what they heard, they read. Relationships weren’t real. It was an illusion, on the screen, a fantasy utopia he had created with someone he abruptly met by nothing more than chance, in which he thought he had established a connection with.

‘Move on,’ people said.

‘You don’t deserve this,’ no one said.

As if moving on was easy, a physical concept he could simply haul over his shoulder and chuck away. That would be nice.

But it was impossible to, not when he didn’t know what happened to his love, why he wasn’t there, why he couldn’t feel anything but but _numbness._

How could he move on when he was still connected to a cord, a sturdily coiled wire, something that wouldn’t budge, no matter how hard he kept pulling. And Wonwoo was tired; he was weak, he couldn’t find it in himself to keep trying. He needed Mingyu, he needed that part of himself, to tell him it was okay, to tug with him.

A steel string was wrapped around Wonwoo’s heart and he was slowly choking with the brunt of it.

It was fucking messed up.. ‘You’d understand how busy I am once you’re my age,' Gyu said. Maybe two years of age made the difference, maybe it was so hard that his beau couldn’t do anything, not even shoot a quick message.

He said that Wonwoo would understand that he was busy. But he doesn’t, he doesn’t fucking understand. Does Mingyu not even have enough time for him to at least send a text...? To log in..? How long he waits, staring at their goddamn chats where every minute there feels like another stab to his heart, hoping, _praying_ that the grey dot next to his name would reappear with a fresh, bright green colour..? Does he not fucking know? Does he not care as much..?

It hurts so bad and it's all so screwed up and Wonwoo just wants to _die._

End it all, go to a place where he doesn’t have to beg for affection, where he doesn’t have late night thoughts, anxiety buzzing in his mind all throughout it.

And Mingyu. Mingyu doesn't do _shit_. He just leaves, whispers sweet nothings, says he's busy, goes AFK, promises he'll come here.. It's all fucking lies.

“I don’t deserve this,” the grief-stricken male croaked, hands desperately grasping at his pillow. “It hurts so much.. It hurts, Mingyu, please..please come back..”

He doesn’t come back.

He won’t come back.

He’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a true story, y'all ;'>
> 
> also, i get that it might be kind of confusing, but you have to think and fill in the gaps woop.
> 
> the basic idea is that mingyu and wonwoo are in different countries and mingyu hasn't talked/replied to wonwoo's texts for two months and wonu doesn't kno what happened to him
> 
> poor wonu ;m;


End file.
